


Something There

by alphiriel



Category: Drood - Holmes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphiriel/pseuds/alphiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Grinstead reflects on what lies beneath the surface of Alice Nutting's bitterness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: To be honest, I'm not even sure where this originally came from. I was sixteen when I wrote it, and madly obsessed with the production of Drood that my high school had put on the previous year, and I guess I figured that the hardworking (ha!) company of the Music Hall Royale needed a little love too. Might become a chaptered fic at some point.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rupert Holmes is owns these crazy theater kids.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she argued with William over some trivial matter or another. As hard as he tried not to stare, there was something about her that drew his gaze and held it, and it wasn't just the fact that she was shouting at the top of her lungs.

Maybe it was her flashing grey-blue eyes, and the way they could glare with fire or stare with ice. Maybe it was the way her lips could curve into a gentle smile or a harsh smirk, depending on her mood and who she was talking to. It might've been her short, chin-length hair, or her perfect soprano voice, or her noticeably diminuitive stature—the height difference between them was almost laughable—or any other of her physical features.

But he thought it more likely that it was her personality that intrigued him—the way she could switch from Alice Nutting to Edwin Drood in an instant without difficulty, how she put on an arrogant front for everyone when he was sure there was more underneath, why she fought and argued with such passion that could lead her almost to the point of tears sometimes. There was something there, something about her, and Victor Grinstead was determined to find out what it was.


End file.
